Screw Control
by jstarrh
Summary: What if Edward couldn't deny Bella anymore, if he gave in to his desire. A one shot to show what happens when Edward loses control. I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer


"Edward," she moans in her sleep; rolling herself closer to me and pressing her soft, warm, pliable flesh into my body. She truly had no idea how delicate she was; her skin was like tissue paper, just the right amount of pressure and it would tear beneath my fingers. It was a fine line I walked, between wanting her next to me and wanting to take her ruthlessly. There was only so much self control a person could be expected to have; I was only a man after all. It was a source of comfort to her to have me lay next to her night after night but it was my own personal hell on earth. Every night enduring her moan my name and rub against my body, no amount of blankets could quell the heat that radiated from the center of her legs when she thought of me. Reading her mind was not necessary to know what she dreamt of night after night. Another moan escaped her lips and she moved her leg on top of mine. The smell and the heat that filled the space next to me permeated my mind; clearing it of any thoughts of her and what I wanted to do to her. I couldn't even remember anymore why I wouldn't give in to her, why I wanted to wait when it was so obviously what we both wanted; what we needed. The longer I waited the less control I had over myself; seemingly defeating the whole purpose.

Quickly, without awaking her I attempted to move her leg. I couldn't stop myself from rubbing her thigh, savoring the way she felt beneath my hand. This was no time to get distracted, with more force than I had intended I pushed her leg off of mine and she lifted her head.

"Edward," her voice was thick with sleep. "Is something wrong?" She looked at me with innocence, having no idea what she did to me in her sleep. My angel stared up at me with her warm brown eyes. Her hand reached up to my face, caressing it. Once again she was worried about me, nothing was ever about her.

"I'm fine my love," I whispered into her ear. I placed gentle kisses from her ear down to her neck, relishing the way her heart sped up and her breathing became erratic. She threw her head back, allowing me easier access to her neck. She truly had no self preservation instinct. I followed my earlier path back up to her ear with my kisses. "Back to sleep now angel, it's not morning yet." I placed a gently kiss on her lips and began humming her lullaby. She sighed as she mindlessly traced her hand back and forth against my chest and immediately stopped my breath. Emboldened by my reaction she placed her hands under my shirt began rubbing small circles up and down my chest. I'm not sure where she got this warped sense of my self control but she is seriously testing its limits right now. As I'm raising my arms in a futile attempt to divert her attention something inside me snaps. SCREW CONTROL! I can't take it anymore, I'm done fighting it; I want her and by god I'm going to take her.

I push her down to her back on the bed and push the covers to the ground. Sensing the difference in me she shivers in anticipation. She lays in front of me wearing only shorts and a tank top but so utterly desirable that I have to take every inch of her in. She stares up at me, unafraid to meet my eyes; her eyes swim with desire and I can tell that she is allowing herself to hope; hope that this time will be different and we will finally be one. I take a deep breath, savoring the aroma in the air. Freesia mixed with the musky scent of desire. Needing to taste her I drag my tongue along every exposed inch of her, I know that I am driving her crazy as her body writhes under me and yet I take my time, dragging it out, making her beg for me. I've had to beg her to stop on numerous occasions it somehow seems fitting that she is begging me to stop torturing her.

Suddenly it isn't enough; I need to see every inch of her flesh exposed to me. I take her lips with mine and her body instinctively pushes into mine. Gently I push her back down onto the bed and she cries out in disappointment, thinking that once again I'm pushing her away, stopping her before we get out of control. Before she can utter a word I rip her tank top to shreds and toss it to the ground, effectively silencing any concerns that she had. I can almost see when it clicks in her head that I am not stopping that this is really going to happen. Her hands are everywhere on me; her lips push forcefully into mine and suddenly she sucks my lower lip into her mouth; caressing it with her tongue; slowly driving me insane.

She is even more beautiful while lying there below me. For once she is not self conscious and isn't doubting my love for her but offering herself to me, the ultimate gift. Her breasts are magnificent and I must taste them. Kissing my way down her chest I take her nipple into my mouth, sucking greedily while kneading her other breast. I move back and forth between them in my fruitless quest to pick a favorite.

Her hands are pushing my shirt up and I comply wanting to feel the heat of her flesh against mine. I throw it to the ground and am instantly assaulted by her. Her lips conquer every inch of me, sending flames of desire thru my body. Never, I never want this to stop. Once again I push her back onto the bed, the air is now thick with the scent of her desire and I need to investigate. Kissing my way down her body I reach her shorts and ever so gently I pull them down; slowly, oh so slowly. Wet kisses trail down her exposed skin, following the path of her shorts. She is out of control now, I'm no longer concerned if her body can handle this but if her heart can. I look up at her concerned and the look she gives me stops me cold; fury mixed with desire. "Do not," she utters, "do not even think about stopping anything or so help me you will regret it for the rest of your life." Not sure how it was possible but now I wanted her even more, angry Bella was irresistible.

All that is left between me and the promised land is her white cotton panties. They are soaked with her desire and they call to me, pulling me to her. Kissing down her leg I reach her center, heat is rolling off her in waves. I press my nose to her, deeply inhaling and losing myself in her scent. Unable to wait any longer I tear her panties away from her body and taste her. My head is swimming with the taste of her, I want more and I plunge my tongue deeper and deeper within her. Her screams fill the room, echoing in my head. Replacing my tongue with my fingers I move back up her body, capturing her screams in my mouth; tasting the passion on her lips. Her breathing increases with the pace of my fingers. I can tell that she is close and I want to take her there.

"Come for me Bella, I want to hear you scream for me," I plunge my fingers deeper within her and push her over the edge. Over and over again she screams my name, clawing at my back with her fingers. Her body is slow in recovering, her breathing becoming more even. I reluctantly remove my fingers from her throbbing center, her muscles still contracting around me. I long to feel that heat with other parts of my body but I fear I may have tested her limits tonight and don't want to push her even farther. It is enough for me to know that she is happy. Laying down on my side I pull her close to me and kiss the top of her head and rub her back. I kiss my way down to her lips and that is when I see it, the look in her eyes and I know that she is no where near done with me tonight.

Slowly, oh so slowly she rubs her hands along my chest, up and down, up and down, each time going lower; getting closer to the waistband of my pants. I hold my breath as her fingers fumble with the button of my jeans. As I debate whether or not to assist her I feel my jeans being pushed down my legs. Bella kisses her way back up my legs leaving a trail of warmth in her wake. I close my eyes in anticipation of what is to come as her hands move up to my boxers. My shy Bella is no more; she slides her hand under my boxers gliding along my erection. It takes everything that I have to not throw her down on the bed and take her now. Her fingers grip tightly around me and I see stars, her fingers are like velvet around me. Slowly she increases her pressure moving up and down, gauging my reaction, not realizing she is driving me insane. "Bella, please, you have to stop, this is not how I want it to end; I need to be inside of you."

Without a word she removes my boxers, giving one last gentle caress to my erection before proceeding up my body. She made sure to push her breasts over every surface sensing the control she has over me. In the blink of an eye I have her on her back ravaging her lips with mine. My fingers reach down to her center again and are met with liquid warmth; she is more than ready for me. I press my erection to her entrance, willing myself to stop at the slightest sign of her discomfort. Centimeter by centimeter I ease my way within her; the tightness the warmth almost end it right then and there. Bella is panting beneath me again, arching her body closer to mine as I ease myself further within in. I take her mouth in mine as I break thru her barrier, hoping to ease her pain with my kisses. I stop to make sure she is okay and she nods at me to continue and I'm thankful because I am not sure I would be able to stop. Pushing deeper in I am overtaken by the sensation of her pulsing around me, it is beyond any experience I have ever had. "More," she moans, "more." I could never deny her anything, I increase my pace, bringing us both to the edge. I feel her contracting around me, the molten warmth within her increasing and I know that I can't last much longer.

Suddenly she is shuddering beneath me, my name on her lips and that is all I can take. With one last thrust within her the explosion over takes me and her name escapes my lips over and over again. Spent I sprawl out on the bed next to her; we are both attempting to catch our breath. She rolls over and cuddles next to me, "Edward, that was amazing," and with that she kisses me and promptly falls asleep.

Once again I find myself laying there, holding my love but for once I am completely satisfied and wondering why I waited so long.


End file.
